Depleted Ore Mine
The Depleted Ore Mine is located in the Orobas Fjords. It is full of imps and black goblins all level 21. Make sure you are at least level 23 or 24 before entering the mine. Before doing anything else in this mine, kill every imp in the cave system. It will make everything easier, and you'll be able to do the puzzles without interference. Two Malachite Ore veins can be found there, which can be looted for Malachite Gems. These are located to the right of B2 pedestals (see The Pedestals section). Quest Items Found * Alutiiq's Mask, this can be found by killing Alutiiq. * Wesson's Goods, this can be found after you kill Alutiiq and take his key and open one of the chests in the other room. The Rising Platforms The platforms are located in the tunnel on the right. # Step on the glowing panel set in the floor to reset platforms. # Jump onto the platforms in order, beginning with the one closest to the glowing panel then onto the next platform that rises. # Keep repeating the counterclockwise pattern. # Upon reaching the top you will see a lever, pull it and two more larger platforms will appear above you. Go to the edge of the ledge you are on then jump to the first of the two NEW platforms, then to the second. These platforms do not appear for very long, about 5 seconds, making this an overly difficult and very tiresome part of the game. # On top of this second one is another panel like button. Step on it and a treasure chest appears in the door way below. That chest will disappear quickly, and if you touch any of the platforms on your way falling down you will most likely miss it. Note It is easier to jump to and from platforms if you aren't holding a weapon. The Pedestals The two sets of pedestal are found in the center tunnel. The mine elevator stops at B1 & B2. The level with the mine entrance and the boardwalk is B0. # Take the elevator to the bottom floor (B2). At the end of the tunnel are the first set of pedestals, each having a book and a number of candles with next correspondence: Blue book – 3 candles, Red Book – 5 candles, Dark Book – 1 candle. # Take the books from them. # Go up one floor to B1. # At the end of this tunnel (past the crane) you will find the second set of pedestals. # Place books on the pedestals according to the number of candles from before: the Dark Book on the pedestal with 1 candle, the Blue Book on the pedestal with 3 candles, and the Red Book on the pedestal with 5 candles. If you misplaced the book, you can take it back by selecting the book itself (i.e. not the pedestal). # A chest will appear with Aleroth Archmage leggings and other random loot in it. NPCs Found * Alutiiq, one of the wanted criminals in the Orobas Fjords. He is located at the end of the tunnel on the left. Category:Locations Category:Locations Orobas Fjords